pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Team Improbable
Disney's Team Improbable, known as Japan as The Best Heroes Ever! (これまでの最も良いヒーロー！Shijō saikō no eiyū!) is an action-adventure comedy anime loosely based on the Disney Channel Original Series, "Phineas and Ferb". Plot (Note: the names in () are the English dub names) After the last day of school, Hiraku (Phineas) and his friends were taking a stroll around Marsh City thinking of what they should do for the summer. Then, after meeting Ferb, they were given the power to transform into superhero versions of themselves by a substance known as Improblium which also transformed his pet platypuses Perry into a cyan secret agent platypus and Patty into a pink sorceress platypus. They decided to use their powers to make sure everyone gets the best day ever. Ever since, they fought against the forces of evil such as Dr. Inoue and the Control Freak to protect the Tri-Sector Area as the Best Heroes Ever: Team Improbable! Characters The Team *Hikaru Rin (Phineas Flynn) - The leader of the Team. He is a funloving, adventurous kid who simply wants to make the most of everyday life in anyway possible. Like his American counterpart, he has a lot of optimism as a child and very kindhearted. However, unlike his counterpart who is known to be oblivious, he actually takes time to notice things. He has the power to duplicate himself thus being everywhere at once. *Miki Hara (Isabella "Izzy" Povin) - The "heart" of the team. She is a sweet and innocent little girl who loves to spend time with Phineas and the others. She was once the leader of the Ember Scouts but left to be with Phineas. She shares several traits with her American counterpart but she doesn't have any Mexican or Jewish inheritage. She harnesses the power of rainbows, unicorns and sweetness to defend all that is good and just. *Jirou Ine (Baljeet Rai) - The brains of the Team. He possesses a vast amount of intelligence usually making the grade and the plan. He is not Indian like his American counterpart but is considered as a nerd by many citizens of Marsh City. However, as a hero, he is greatly respected. He has an intellect so mighty it gives him telekinetic ablities. *Kouhei Shibata (Buford Van Stomm) - The brawn of the Team. He loves to play rough and uses his muscle to the fullest. He also likes to spend time with Baljeet like his American counterpart. However, he doesn't abuse or neglect him but instead sees him as his best friend. Rather than trying to bully others, he tries to be a nice guy but he is very aggressive which intertwines to his sensitivity. He can burp out sonic waves and lift heavy objects. Allies *Fumio "Ferb" Yamashita (Ferb Fletcher) - He was the one who gave the Team their powers and their supervisor. He gives them gadgets that can prove useful in the feild (Phineas' favorite being the Baseball Launchers). He wears a pair of goggles that his father gave him for his 5th birthday and never took them off since. He has a brotherly relationship with Phineas (which is ironic since they were stepbrothers in the original series). He also talks more than his American counterpart. *Katsu the Platypus (Perry the Platypus) - He is Phineas' pet platypus who was a secret agent unbeknowest to him until the day they met Ferb. He was affected by Improblium, coloring his fur cyan and giving him the ability to talk. He is brave and cunning as well as a risk taker for his owner and his friends. *Nori the Monotreme (Patty the Monotreme) - She is Izzy's pet platypus (replacing Pinky the Chihauhau) who thinks of Perry as a brave platypus and admires his heroics. she was affected by Improblium, coloring her fur pink and giving her mysical powers. She has a sweet and carefree spirit which clashes with Perry's hardworking personality. *Major Monogram - He is in charge of the Agency in which Ferb and Perry are members. He leads it in such secrecy the very mention of its true name as he states is forbidden for even the agents to say. He may seem strict but actually is a funloving person. *Kei Cei (Carl Karl) - He is Major Monogram's most "trusted" assistant as his intern. He is an enthusiastic, funloving person but does his best to do his part in the Agency. He helps Ferb and the Team battle the forces of evil with his intellect second only to Ferb's. Citizens of Marsh City *Hiraku Rin (Linda Flynn) - She is Phineas and Candace's mother. By day, she runs an antique store and is a wonderful homemaker but by night, she rocks and parties as Lindana (. She is very compassionate and supportive of her children but lacks the strictness of her American counterpart. She is unaware of Phineas and his friends being the Team. *Kazuo Yamashita (Lawrence "Larry" Fletcher) - He is Ferb's dimwitted father so much Major Monogram wonders where Ferb gets his intellect from (possibly his mother). By day, he helps Linda at he antique store. By night, he rocks out with Lindana as Max Modem. He loves both Linda and Lindana unaware they're the same person and vice versa. He may not be all that smart but he knows what to do when his son Ferb needs him in any situation. Because of this, Major Monogram let him in on Ferb's little secret. *Akane Rin (Candace Flynn) - She is Phineas' sister. She works at the Gaylor Kitchen (replacing the Slushy Burger/Dog) along with Jeremy. She has a crush on Jeremy but fears that he might like girls who are prettier than her. Unlike her American counterpart, she doesn't try to bust Phineas but instead does her best to attend to him and Jeremy at the same time. She is shy, sweet and sensitive whereas her American counterpart is feisty and a bit crazy. *Harumi Hirano (Stacy Hirano) - She is Candace's best friend. She loves shopping and dreams to be a fashion model one day. She is also very wise and tries to bring Candace's confidence so she can win over Jeremy by giving her all kinds of crazy schemes. *Kazuki Yokoyama (Jeremy Johnson) - He is Candace's "one true love". He is very compassionate, responsible and caring. He works at the Gaylor Kitchen along with Candace. He cares much for Candace and likes her just the way she is. *The Ember Scouts - They are Marsh City's top troop of girl scouts. Led by Adyson, they sell cupcakes, help the elderly, and perform all kinds of tasks. They earn Patches for all of thier hard work in those tasks and get all kinds of specail priviliges for them. They are based on the Fireside Girls from the original series. Villains *Dr. Takeshi Doofenshmirtz (Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *Lt. Katsu the Platyborg (Lt. Perry the Platyborg) *Akiko Doofenshmirtz (Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) *Daisukes (Norm-Bots) *The Control Freak *Harumi Shizuka (Adyson Sweetwater) - The leader of the Ember Scouts. Whereas the troop do earn tasks for fun, she does it to show off Izzy. She believes Phineas is a clown, Baljeet is a nerd, and Buford is a bully and believes that any Ember Scout who like people like that will dishonor the troop (which is partially why Izzy left). She is stuck up, arrogant and snobby always trying to make things to go her way no matter who she steps on. However, she is accident prone much to her displeasure. The Ember Scouts wouldn't care less if she got kicked out off the troop and got Izzy back. *Khaka Peu Peu *Team Unjustable **Takeo (Thaddeus) **Ryuu (Thor) **Haruka (Jessie) **Raiden (Benson) **Satoru (Vijay) **Shigeo (Rodney) *Kenta (Mitch) Episodes *Origins of the Team *An Improbable Christmas *Disney's Team Improbable: Worlds Collide *An Unlikely Alliance *A Brand New Reality *''TBC'' Films Disney's Team Improbable: The Movie Theme song See Team Improbable (song). Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Animes